dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
The Vault
The Vault is a bonus instance, located in the Joker's Funhouse and accessible through the On Duty Menu after level 6. Players can access the Vault once during a certain period based on the type of account: *Free to Play: Once per week *Premium: Once every three days *Legendary: Once per day. The Vault must be visited once to complete the Vault Ambush! mission. Gameplay Joker's vault is filled with bouncing balls and bombs, as well as presents that fall from the ceiling over a short period of time. Breaking open the presents (with 2 hits each) earns the player a prize. Once all the presents are opened, the Vault run ends and the player is prompted to leave. There is no actual time limit, despite the Joker's taunting to that effect. Nothing inside the Vault can hurt a player. While the prize loot that appears is up to random chance, it is usually appropriate to a player's level; lower levels will rarely receive Epic (purple) loot or Marks , but higher levels do receive lower-level prizes like Uncommon (green) loot. Map Prizes Every present will drop a small amount of cash depending on player level, with a small chance for Uncommon or Unique style tokens and an even smaller chance for a flavor trinket or other forms of currency. All prizes are non-tradable. Unique Styles Clothing merchandise featuring a DC character's logo. Colours are locked. *Aquaman Tank *Batman Boxers *Batman Hoodie *Batwoman T-shirt *Bizarro Cap *Captain Marvel T-shirt *Deadman Hoodie *Flash Boxers *Flash T-shirt *Green Lantern Hoodie *Hawkman Hoodie *Joker Hoodie *Lobo Hoodie *Martian Manhunter Hoodie *Riddler T-shirt *Robin Cap *Sinestro Hoodie *Steel Cap *Superboy Hoodie *Two-Face Hoodie *Zoom T-shirt Movement Gear There are purple-quality gear drops that in addition to a unique style will also change a character's movement mode while equipped. However, the new movement mode will not have any skill upgrades *Joker's Jetpack ( Flight ) - as used by the Joker in Legends PVP, particles and sounds included *Gloves of Clinging (Acrobatics) *Super Speed boots (Super Speed) Flavor Trinkets *Sinister Clock Key - Transforms you into one of Toyman 's dolls. *Phantom Zone Kryptonite Chunk - Legendary item that turns you into a ghost with Kryptonian powers. *Clown Nose - Transforms you into a mutated clown like Clownsanity inside Ace Chemicals. *Demon Head Figurine - Transforms you into a demon of Greed (male) or Lust (female). *Lion Tooth Juju - Turns you into one of Circe's lion bestiamorphs. *Kryptonian Bouncy Sphere - Summons a giant Superman-themed ball that can be thrown around for fun or to damage enemies. *OMAC Nanite Circuitry- Briefly changes you into an OMAC increasing toughness and health for a short time. *Manhunter Circuitry- Disguises you as a Manhunter *Death Blossom Seed - Summons a Death Blossom that aids you in combat for a shot period of time, when it withers, near by allies are healed. Most of these are only cosmetic changes and have no practical uses. Transformations will last several minutes and can be removed by activating the trinket again. They will also override any active model changes, like the Doomsday form players briefly acquire in Smallville. Extra Visits When a player reaches level 6 they are sent a mail with a consumable Vault Ticket from Ambush Bug, which when consumed will give the player a one-time extra visit to the Vault. This is currently the only item capable of doing this and is a one-time bonus for every character. The Vault can be accessed through the On-Duty menu at any time, and you will be returned to the location you were at when you entered. The Multi-Use Vault Tickets hinted at by Ambush Bug are available via the in-game Marketplace button as a micro-transaction available for 100 Sony Station Cash (SC) per Single Use Vault Ticket, or 400 SC for a 5 use Multi-Use Vault Ticket. Trivia *The Vault looks very similar to a room in the Joker's Funhouse. *It is possible for one of the largest balls to get stuck at the exit, blocking it. When the player finish smashing presents, some fireworks would push it out of the way. Videos thumb|300px|left|Villains Vault 1thumb|300px|right|Villains Vault 2 Category:Glossary Category:Instances